


BBC Sherlock HD wallpapers

by Trishkafibble



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boring": A plain HD phone background (3072x1920) featuring the Navarre Flock wallpaper pattern from the sitting room at 221b Baker St., spiffed up with a PSE watercolor filter.</p><p>"Not Bored": The same HD phone background (also 3072x1920) with the bullet-riddled smiley (grabbed from S3 set photos) and blue skull print added. Also watercolor-filtered.</p><p>Both look exceptionally spiffy on a large-screen device, where you can see the details just as clearly, but biggerer. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Boring"

[Click here to download full-size version.](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/061/5/4/boring_hd_wallpaper____by_trishkafibble-d78oa0k.png)

Preview image (1024x640):


	2. "Not Bored"

[Click here to download full-size version.](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/061/a/f/not_bored_hd_wallpaper____by_trishkafibble-d78njbg.png)

Preview image (1024x640):


End file.
